El ahorcado
by thayCVB
Summary: El rencor no deja dormir, y eso incluye a los muertos... Kanon de Dragón Marino se ve envuelto en una terrible pesadilla de la cual no puede despertar, siendo perseguido por el espíritu rencoroso del marina que asesinó. Pareja: KanonXSorrento


¡Feliz año, señoras y señores!

Aquí estoy inaugurando el 2007 con un nuevo fic, y esta vez, para variar, uno de terror… bueno, quizás no os asuste tanto o incluso les mueva a risa mis intentos fallidos de dar miedo xD eso ya me lo puedo esperar porque no soy buena con el terror, pero digamos que luego de oír "Halloween" de Aqua, cualquier historia de miedo puede salir. Así mismo, esta historia fue escrita para el concurso en mi precioso hogar, La Hermandad del Yaoi, donde residen mis hermanas… ¡espero que a vosotras también os guste!

Bueno, las advertencias, porque eso prevalece por los siglos de los siglos… -Inserte aquí coro diciendo "AMÉN"-.

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Terror señores… léase cosas que dan miedo. Si no les gustan los cuentos de fantasmas, monstruos y aparecidos, mejor no lean y se ahorran un susto -o un disgusto- innecesario.**

**4- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

**5****- () Tomado de los famosos cantos tétricos en las películas de Freddy Krugger.**

Disfruten este "intento" de fic de horror xDDDDD

Atte.

**Selene18 "The Spicy" Darkside & Zuster**

* * *

**El ahorcado**

Kanon de Dragón Marino se acomodaba en una casa, fuera del estrés del templo marino. Había hablado seriamente con Poseidón y rogado por un tiempo de estadía afuera del templo, donde no tuviese contacto con nada relacionado con el mar. Después del terrible asesinato que cometió, nada volvió a ser tranquilo para Kanon.

–_**Se lo suplico, señor Poseidón…– comenzó a decir Kanon –Déme una tregua fuera del santuario del mar… **_

_**Poseidón lo miró extrañado de arriba abajo… Sorrento fue encontrado muerto en su pilar, y ¿ahora Kanon planeaba irse del templo marino?**_

_**Sospechoso, sospechoso.**_

– _**¿Por cuánto tiempo, Kanon? —preguntó, aún desconfiando –Eres mi general, no puedo dejarte ausente por mucho tiempo ni demasiado lejos.**_

–_**Sólo una semana, señor… es que, verá, a todos nos ha pegado la muerte de Sorrento, y a mi, demasiado… necesito salir, y ventilar todo lo que siento… luego prometo venir como nuevo para seguir con mis labores aquí…**_

_**Poseidón lo miró con intensidad por minutos que parecieron centurias… y finalmente asintió.**_

–_**Una semana, y que sea dentro de Grecia. No puedo ofrecerte más.**_

Y así fue como estaba instalado en una pequeña casa, que casualmente quedaba a pocos metros de la mansión Solo, intentando olvidar lo que quería olvidar, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía… recuerdos de algo que quería enterrar con loca desesperación afloraban a su mente, y no había forma de detener aquella corriente de pensamientos indeseados.

La noche caía, y Kanon se revolcaba en la cama, inquieto… era su conciencia que no le dejaba en paz. Así viajase a China, su conciencia lo seguiría martirizando y atormentando… no podía olvidar jamás ese día, y muchos otros…

–_**Ya verás, jodida perra…–masculló Kanon, enroscando las manos en torno al cuello de un reluctante Sorrento. El jovencito sólo forcejeaba para evitar que lo matase, pues luego del abuso sexual, algún intento de recomponer su dignidad simplemente quedaba fuera de lugar.**_

–_**No hablarás, niñato estúpido… me aseguraré de eso…– seguía mascullando Kanon, cerrando aún más los dedos en torno a esa piel tan delicada que con tanto fervor mordisqueó y saboreó al comienzo.**_

_**Muy pronto Sorrento dejó de moverse, aunque sus manos no soltaron a Kanon voluntariamente. Sus dedos alargados aún seguían aferrados a sus muñecas, en un desesperado intento de resistencia, mientras sus fresones de ojos iban opacándose y se anidaba el matiz de la muerte…**_

_**Días después, un mensajero irrumpió en el pilar de Kanon: **_

–_**Capitán, capitán… uno de los marinas ha fallecido…**_

_**Kanon se viró como rayo mientras su intuición le gritaba como loca el nombre del marina muerto… Se llevó las manos a las sienes… ¿por qué tuvo que matarlo? ¿Qué le costaba contenerse y no estrangularlo mientras abusaba de él? ¡Ahora estaba metido en tremendo lío!**_

"_**Nadie lo sabe, nadie lo asocia conmigo…"**_

–_**Señor, debemos preparar el funeral…– comentó el mensajero, con tono solemne –Por favor acuda al pilar principal a las 17 horas… allí el señor Poseidón se reunirá con el resto de los marinas.**_

_**Kanon escuchaba y no escuchaba… ¿cómo asistir al funeral de su víctima? No había descaro más grande. Simplemente no podía dejarse ver, no resistiría ver el ahora embalsamado cuerpo del marina más hermoso en un precioso ataúd de cristal y joyas marinas.**_

–_**Me siento demasiado mal, dígale al señor Poseidón que no podré ir…**_

–_**Pero señor Kanon…**_

–_**Por favor, no planeo estropear el funeral con mis problemas de salud. –**_

_**El mensajero tuvo que encogerse de hombros y partir para notificar a Poseidón…**_

–Basta…– murmuró Kanon, colocándose la almohada en la cabeza, buscando dormir esa noche… hacía un calor infernal y reinaba un silencio rayano en lo bochornoso… de repente, el teléfono sonó.

– ¿Hola?

Una voz de ultratumba estaba hablándole al otro lado de la línea… era una voz rasposa, algo distorsionada, pero inequívocamente familiar…

– ¿Me recuerdas, Kanon?

El comandante se quedó helado, aferrando el teléfono. El sudor comenzó a correr por su espalda, rostro y sienes, perlándolos, y la respiración se le puso acelerada y pesada. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, casi como si quiera salir disparado cuán corcho de botella…

– ¿Quién está ahí?

La voz resopló por el teléfono, y luego emitió unos chasquidos macabros… finalmente repuso:

–Tengo tu número… y sé dónde estás ahora…

Los nudillos de Kanon se crisparon en el aparato, aún sin creer lo que escuchaba… no, no podía ser… pero, pero si él… ¡Sorrento estaba muerto! No, no era posible que fuera él ahora hablándole desde un teléfono.

–Oh no, no… esto debe ser una broma pesada…

–Estoy de vuelta Kanon…–jadeó la voz, adquiriendo un tono rasposo y estridente, pero a la vez ahogado, como si… como si se estuviese ahorcando… –He vuelto… para embrujarte…

–Aléjate de mi, hijo de puta…– masculló Kanon –Estás muerto… lo sé, estás muerto, yo te maté con mis propias manos…

Ante esto, la voz soltó una carcajada, igual de rasposa y estridente, que hizo que la piel de Kanon se erizara notoriamente y el sudor se transformara en hielo recorriendo su cuerpo

– ¿Entonces qué hago yo aquí hablándote?

Kanon colgó el teléfono, aun respirando aceleradamente. Una gran paranoia asaltaba su mente, obligándole a espiar cada rincón, desesperado, en busca del supuesto "difunto"…

–Esto no puede estar pasando… seguro es una broma de algún chiquillo con mucho tiempo libre…

Miró el reloj, que marcaba las diez de la noche, y afuera, el cielo tronaba ominosamente, anunciando con ello su próxima tormenta. Kanon comenzó a temblar sin control alguno.

"_Eres un marina de Poseidón… no deberías temer… ¡no temas! ¿Acaso eres de los que matan al tigre y le tienen miedo a la piel?_"

Era ridículo sentir miedo a estas alturas… mató a un jovencito en un arranque espectacular de pasión y de ira, y como lo mató a él, antes mató a miles que se opusieron a él… ¿y ahora temblaba por una simple llamada telefónica?

"_A lo mejor alguien sabe que yo maté a Sorrento… quien sabe, un testigo, y quiere hacerme esta broma para asustarme…_"

De repente, Kanon sintió una serie de sonidos rítmicos… era una especie de tintineo, seguido del sonido de quien intenta caminar en puntillas y con todo y eso hace ruido aún…

Las luces parpadearon y finalmente se apagaron, como si de un apagón se tratase. Kanon se sobresaltó considerablemente, pero procuró no dejar ver en su semblante el miedo que comenzaba a sentir, ya que todo esto adquiría un aire extraño y ominoso además.

– ¿Quién demonios está ahí? –demandó a la oscuridad ante él.

Nadie respondió, y su voz sólo quedó resonando en la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba. Salió corriendo hasta la entrada, pero la puerta se cerró abruptamente, como si alguien desde afuera la hubiese cerrado con un tremendo portazo, y el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

– ¿No entiendes, Kanon, que no puedes huir de mí ahora?

Era la misma voz rasposa de antes… ¿cómo diablos sabía que Kanon quería salir? El hombre suspiró con fuerza y le respondió:

– ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

La voz se distorsionó, transformándose en un aullido ronco.

– KANON…– dijo en medio de ese macabro aullido –KANON…

– ¡RESPONDE! – demandó el comandante, sin despegar los ojos de sus alrededores, aún escuchando ese tintineo y esos sonidos de pasos subrepticios.

–Puedo escucharte… puedo verte…– respondió la voz –incluso puedo tocarte…

Finalmente el aullido se dejó escuchar en todo su esplendor, pero no sólo por la bocina del teléfono, sino justo detrás de Kanon, quien se volteaba, temblando más que nunca y a punto de desmayarse: una sombra estaba justo frente a él… pero no era una sombra normal, con sus contornos humanos, sino horriblemente torcida, como si tuviese los miembros dislocados o fracturados.

–No… no… no es posible…

Un fogonazo de un trueno iluminó la sombra, revelando su forma: efectivamente era Sorrento, quien había venido desde el más allá, posiblemente a buscar venganza contra él… después de todo, lo había matado con todas sus intenciones y no fue de ninguna manera algo accidental.

El cuello estaba completamente retorcido, y las marcas de los dedos de Kanon se veían en una piel que era casi grisácea con tintes lilas. La cabeza estaba torcida hacia un lado debido a que el cuello retorcido no podía sostenerla, y caía contra un hombro negro y huesudo.

Pero lo peor era su rostro… sin duda alguna, una criatura de pesadilla, un monstruo que jamás existiría en la realidad, pero si en la mente de las personas temerosas… ¡pero Kanon no era de esas personas!

Tenía los ojos saltones, y los fresones de iris que tenía el jovencito eran casi inexistentes, porque estaban echados hacia arriba completamente, enseñando tan sólo lo blanco. De ellos, manaban enormes y grotescos lagrimones de sangre que bañaban el cuerpo y el piso. La boca era una mueca espantosa: estaba hecha una "O" perfecta, mostrando una negrura infinita… De hecho, era la expresión de Sorrento al morir: sus ojos en blanco y la boca abierta en un grito que nunca salió.

Por unos segundos Kanon no quitó sus horrorizados ojos de aquella espantosa e infernal criatura. Su fealdad y su aspecto temible y grotesco eran hipnotizantes: la antítesis perfecta de la belleza que a Kanon cautivó tanto cuando Sorrento estaba vivo.

Se oyó otro aullido, y Kanon finalmente despertó del hechizo; retrocedió y luego de un puñetazo, abrió la puerta de la casa y salió corriendo con toda su alma. Nunca en su vida había presenciado semejante cosa, que sólo era típica de cuentos de terror… no supo ni siquiera que el mismo rencor de Sorrento fue lo que facilitó que volviese de la tumba…

– ¿NO VAS A COGERME AHORA KANON? – aulló la voz en medio de la calle, resonando con intensidad de pesadilla… ¿y dónde estaba la gente? ¿Por qué nadie salía ni la escuchaba?

" _¿Me estaré volviendo loco?_" pensó el comandante, aún corriendo, sin mirar atrás, temeroso de sentir el aliento de ultratumba de aquel espanto que venía tras él.

Era increíble, pero nadie salía… no veía a nadie en las calles, y todo estaba desierto, sin señal de un alma. Kanon comenzaba a pensar que estaba aislado, o que todo lo que estaba viviendo era una alucinación personal, completamente aparte del mundo real.

–Debo huir… no tengo ganas de lidiar con ese espíritu resentido…– murmuraba Kanon. Se detuvo frente a una tienda de artículos de Scubba, y… ¡sorpresa, había gente adentro! Así que tocó la puerta insistentemente. El vendedor se dio cuenta y se acercó a abrirle, pero cuando estuvo jalando el picaporte, su rostro se deformó grotescamente en una horrible máscara de muerte, seguido del aullido ronco que ya sabía a quién pertenecía.

–KANON…–

Aún sudando frío, el comandante reinició la corredera, y comenzaba a ver gente, pero todos esos rostros humanos se deformaban espantosamente y lo señalaban con dedos esqueléticos y carcomidos por gusanos.

_KANON… KANON… VIOLADOR Y ASESINO… _

"_Debo estar soñando maldita sea…_" pensó el comandante, rodeado de aquellos espantosos zombis "_Esto no puede estar pasando…_"

Se detuvo en una acera, tras asegurarse que no había gente alrededor, sabedor de que estaba ahora metido en algún mundo de pesadilla, donde nada era lo que parecía ser. Se sentó en la acera y comenzó a pensar en algún modo de lidiar con todo esto… primero, a saber si era una pesadilla y sólo debía despertar, o era que vivía una alucinación en todo su esplendor.

" _¿Será que Poseidón supo que maté a Sorrento y me está castigando al envolverme en este horrible mundo?_"

Era una teoría perfectamente lógica: el dios de los mares le dejaba ir, pero lo mantenía lo suficientemente cerca para tenerlo bajo control… y ahora ¡ZAS! Lo zumbaba a aquel mundo espantoso donde el alma de Sorrento iba tras su vida.

– ¿Tienes miedo a enfrentar las consecuencias de tus crímenes, Kanon? –preguntó una voz familiar. Kanon alzó la mirada y comenzó a retroceder, aún sentado; era Sorrento otra vez, ostentando una soga en su mano, y que al parecer tenía intenciones de enroscar al cuello de Kanon.

–Tú me mataste, entonces yo te mato, y quedamos a mano…–siguió Sorrento, con su voz rasposa, ahogada y ronca –lo justo, justo es, ¿no?

El monstruo trató de amarrar la soga a Kanon, pero el comandante, a pesar del miedo, pudo reaccionar y lo esquivó, permitiéndole así correr nuevamente.

–Puedes correr pero no esconderte Kanon…–aulló el fantasma – ¡No puedes esconderte de tu propios actos…!

Aunque Kanon sabía de sobra que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal -de por sí ya se había ganado un precioso "cargo" con sólo abusar del jovencito- el matarlo sólo fue la guinda del postre, y todo lo que ocurría ahora era un castigo no sólo para hacerle enfrentar con las consecuencias de sus actos, sino a pagar por ellos.

"_Debí haber confesado… debí haber asistido al funeral… o mejor dicho…_"

–KANON…–

Se detuvo en seco al ver al fantasma ante el y a pocos metros de distancia. Caminaba a paso lento y torpe, arrastrando la soga entre sus manos y la cabeza torcida. Kanon volvió a sentir el sudor correrle, helado, por la espalda, no sólo porque le asustaba aquella fealdad de ese espíritu sino su terrible persistencia, que era la misma que tuvo el mismo antes de abusar de él…

"… _NUNCA debí haberlo violado, y menos asesinado…_"

De lejos, le llegó la risita del espectro… rasposa, fría, espectral, cortante. Estaba mofándose porque seguramente ya percibió su miedo. Kanon volvió a correr, esta vez sin contenerse el miedo; ya no era momento de hacerse el valiente: estaba atrapado hasta el cuello y no podía hacer otra cosa que huir de aquella cosa.

Tras recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros, Kanon se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser un pequeño preescolar: habían juguetes así como balancines y columpios por doquier… pero ningún niño cerca. Por un momento, el comandante deseó que hubiese niños, al menos observando los ojos inocentes de aquellas criaturas podría contentarse y saberse que dentro de todo no era del todo fantasía y que había realidad.

Repentinamente, varios niños salían, entre risas y ruidos; algunos jugaban, otros se montaban en los columpios o se tomaban de la mano y se sentaban amistosamente. Kanon sonrió y elevó una plegaria mental al ver que le concedían ese gran favor. Por primera vez desde que llegó a su casa sintió unos segundos de paz.

_Uno__, dos… tres, cuatro… cinco, seis…_

Sonaba como un cántico extraño. Kanon se giró para ver quiénes repetían esa letanía…

()_ Uno, dos… viene por ti…_

()_ Tres, cuatro… cierra la puerta…_

()_ Cinco, seis… toma el crucifijo…_

La paz se esfumó por completo, pues el canto comenzó a tomar un aire macabro, aún en las voces inocentes de aquellas criaturas. A lo lejos, vió a los niños formar una rueda, tomados de la mano; a la par que giraban, saltaban de un lado a otro, hasta llegar junto a Kanon. Uno de los pequeños se zafó de los otros y se le acercó, pero el hombre retrocedió… sin embargo el niño siguió mirándole fijamente.

–El ahorcado… viene por ti.

De repente los niños desaparecieron, excepto el que se hallaba frente a Kanon, quien comenzaba a deformarse ante los ojos atónitos de Kanon.

–KANON…–

–No es posible… no… no… no…– preso ya del miedo, Kanon retrocedió torpemente, pues el miedo ya había mellado profundamente en él, descontrolándolo por completo.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas…? ¡He venido por tu cabeza! –

Los ojos de Kanon se abrieron desmesuradamente, y seguían hipnotizados, viendo al fantasma del marina que asesinó cruelmente. El temor se anidó en su corazón, paralizándolo por completo, entiesándolo. Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, y ningún sonido pudo salir de ella; la mandíbula se contraía brutalmente, al compás del estremecimiento del cuerpo, y los dientes emitían el castañeteo característico del miedo intenso.

El fantasma finalmente se acercó, mirando a Kanon desde su perspectiva torcida. Al tener al comandante cerca y a su merced, volvió a aullar, pero se veía un pequeño dejo de "triunfo" esta vez. El sonido retumbó en los oídos de Kanon, y el corazón se le disparó aún más, casi al borde de una crisis cardiaca.

"_Es mi fin… tarde o temprano él vendría a atraparme…_"

El espectro enroscó lentamente la soga alrededor del cuello de Kanon y la ajustó con macabra parsimonia. Luego tomó los dos extremos y con ellos se ayudó para levantar al comandante de su postura acuclillada y finalmente encararlo a los ojos: era el brillo de la vida a punto de opacarse contrastando con el macabro vacío de la muerte…

Luego de encarar los ojos de la muerte misma, no supo de si mismo, y sólo pudo sentir la soga cerrándose fuertemente en su cuello, estrangulándolo…

Kanon se despertó sobresaltado, bañado en sudor y temblando con violencia; era la peor pesadilla que había experimentado en su vida. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta con alivio que estaba en su pilar, dentro del Templo Marino de Poseidón… ninguna casa oscura, ningún monstruo de ultratumba persiguiéndole con una soga en la mano.

Aliviado de hallarse en la realidad, se levantó para ir a ver al otro marina… desde lo del sueño se había asustado, y aunque había peleado con él, creyó conveniente ver si se encontraba bien… pero se llevó una sorpresa sumamente desagradable y escalofriante en la sala:

Sorrento de Sirena yacía colgado de una soga en el techo. Tenía los ojos dilatados y la mandíbula desencajada… Kanon sintió como el aire de pesadilla volvía a envolverlo una vez más, y volteó instintivamente, sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos saltones a pocos centímetros de los suyos, seguido de un aullido ronco…

– ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! –

**Fin**


End file.
